1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable transmission for outputting rotation of a rotating input shaft inputted with an engine drive force as a continuously variable transmission and more particularly relates to a drive input structure for inputting drive force to the continuously variable transmission.
2. Description of Background Art
Continuously variable transmissions that continuously vary speed by continuously changing a position of contact of a rotating transmission member along a generating line of a variably rotating member formed in a cone shape are well known, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publications Hei. 9-177919, Hei. 9-177920 and Hei. 9-236161. The aforementioned continuously variable transmissions of the related art input engine driving force to a main transmission shaft by having a driven gear provided at a main transmission shaft face a window hole formed in a carrier (cone holder) and having a driven gear provided at a crank shaft mesh with the driven gear.
If the driven gear provided at the main transmission shaft is housed within the carrier, the carrier cannot be made small and the continuously variable transmission therefore becomes large. Further, the external diameter of the driven gear cannot be freely changed and it is therefore difficult to freely set the transmission ratio of the driving force transmitted from the engine to the continuously variable transmission.